A Destiny is like this
by JadenArtemisShields
Summary: Its been two months since 6th year start and Harry can't seem to find a moment alone and new thing are starting to happen. read to find out what happens. need help. my next chapter may be my last


I dont own Harry Potter but i do own the idea for this story.

* * *

Harry sighed he finally got away from everyone. Since Harry came back to Hogwarts for his 6th year Hermione, Ron and the Professors (except Snape of course) kept asking him if he was ok or wanted to talk. Ron and Hermione was always following him every where not giving him a minute alone and the Professors keep popping up everywhere he goes. It wasn't as if he was ungreatful he knew that everyone was worried about him but sometimes it gets annoying to the point of tearing your hair out and wanting to scream. 

But unknown to everyone even Dumbledore(suprisingly) behind a waterfall near the edge of the forbidden forest was a hidden room that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw which has two journals that has her life and the life of the other fornders written down in them. The water fall show a common room soon as you go behind it and leads down to a passage way that has a library 3x bigger than the one in Hogwarts (which Hermine would sell has a portrait of Rowena herself then leads to a door that has a bed room and bathroom behind it .Harry found the room in a desperate attempt to get away from everything around him and it made a good place to study.

The room was Harry escape from the world.Which now bring you back to the present and what he was doing. He has three things that mean the world to him a volin that Rowena gave him , a necklace that Harry found in vault it belonged to his mother when she was alive and the most precious things was his poem journal it had every his thought, feeling and tear stains in it he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon.

"Finally" he mumbled as he sat down in the library."Hello Harry is anything wrong." Rowena (the portrait if you don't remember) asked. "Hi Rowena im fine its just i'm never going to finish the new poem i've been working on this week if i don't get a moment alone."Harry said " Aspiring to be a poet are you " Rowena teased with a smile on her face.Harry grin.and said " No but it a job i can to fall back on if i survive this war its not i'll live through it anyway."

The portrait shook her head at the boy's lack of optimism of life after the war." You really should think like that my dear but i can't change the way you think so i can at least try." she said softly " I know thinking like that won't me help but i can't help it at times." Harry said morbidly after a moment of silence." How about you read that poem of yours to me that you have been writing since we started talking." Rowena said in a chance of changing the subject and mood in the room. Harry smiled at the change. "Its not that good but i'll read it to you if you want." He said. " I'm sure what ever you wrote i'll will love." Rowena said. Harry blushed mumbled a thank you and started to read the poem out loud.

_His Destiny is something that won't go away._

_This life he lives is not White but five shades of Darken gray_

_The Darkness shall become White_

_And in the White become Darkeness_

_Life will be stuck in an Neverending black_

_Trying to break free but shall always be trapped_

_Losing time in this endless race_

_Breaking hope in that lives in this darken place._

_Destiny's call will not let him go_

_Until Fate decides when to play this show_

_And when the battle calls to bring the end_

_Chance will decide who wins them all foe or friend._

There was a silence that held an emotion that went through the room and touch the heart and soul in a way that was so indescribable in feeling. Rowena smile at Harry knowing that no words could express what she wanted to say but knew non the less that she had to do something. " I think its time for you to go back to the school and hopeful you will bring back another amasing poem." Harry grinned at what she said and quietly reread what he had wrote and smiled the poem in its own way even if it was slightly dark was calming in a way and helped him understand what was going on around him. " Your right I should go before they start to call the Ministry. Harry said. Bye Rowena we will talk."

'Of course dear see you soon and if to get bothered with the people at the school again you can always come and talk to me." The portriat said before closing her eyes as the young man left Ravenclaw's hidden chamber. As Harry slow walked back to the school he understood that even though his life wasn't all perfect he could still live normal as possible in the Wiszarding world.That is if having a bloodthirsty monster and his adoring fans after you, and a highly insane man that look like father time think that trying to control your life help you is normal then life is good. But you can never know what could with a destiny like this.

* * *

Hope you like it  
i know the end is weird but i was writing this at 2:28 in the morning so you cant blame me.  
For anyone that is reading my story discovered identidy please be a little patient with me while i try it get some ideas. 

Bye


End file.
